


Дальше — больше

by thequeenisdeadboys



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Time, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenisdeadboys/pseuds/thequeenisdeadboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бетани очень заинтересовали те «шесть вещей», о которых говорила Изабелла. Она решилась узнать побольше, и даже на практике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дальше — больше

**Author's Note:**

> http://40.media.tumblr.com/a65cdf896d60b220da1e398288025631/tumblr_nsh6f8JUDx1ql1on5o5_1280.png — Изабелла-а-а... Сурс — на картинке.  
> Бьюсь об заклад, эти «шесть вещей» — самая заезженная идея для такого фанфика по такому пейрингу, ну да ладно.  
> Еще по тамблеру такая картинка ходила, где Изабелла говорит Хоуку, те слова, что говорит здесь, в самом начале. Но тут мой собственный Хоук, и его реакция индивидуальна. Не та, что у того на картинке, короче. Я еще могу быть оригинальным.

— Прости, что лишила твою сестру девственности. Такого больше не повторится.

Поначалу Бетани очень стеснялась: она не знала, что ей делать и боялась, что Изабелле не понравится в итоге ее тело, хотя та ей не раз намекнула обратное, как словом, так и жестом, вроде ладони, слегка стиснувшей ягодицу Бетани. Но одно дело — в одежде, и совсем другое — без нее, верно?  
И самое главное — вдруг самой Бетани не понравится? Будет обидно.  
Изабелла уже сбросила свой нехитрый наряд и теперь стаскивала здоровенные сапоги. Бетани старалась особо на нее не засматриваться, дабы не вызвать смешок или недовольство. Да и насмотрится она еще. Сейчас надо не отвлекаться и расправиться с собственным одеянием.  
Когда Изабелла сняла второй сапог и приблизилась к Бетани, та успела лишь справиться с ремнем и сбросить легкую кольчугу. Пиратка протянула руки и стиснула ее упругую грудь в своих ладонях. Бетани сперва немного растерялась от неожиданности, но довольно быстро нашлась и тоже взяла в грудь Изабеллы, хотя более бережно.  
Бюст Изабеллы был мягкий, и груди без корсета немного обвисали. Прямо под ними была татуировка в виде стилизованного крылатого существа. Соски, к удивлению юной магессы, были проколоты, и в каждом поблескивала золотая сережка.  
Но Бетани понравилась грудь пиратки, понравилось держать ее в руках, понравилось массировать большими пальцами темно-коричневые соски, задевая сережки, понравились родинки на правой груди — хотелось их поцеловать.  
Ладони Изабеллы сжимали и разжимали ее собственный бюст, и ее тело незамедлительно откликалось. А Изабелла это точно сердцем почувствовала и прильнула к ней. Ее руки скользнули от груди к спине, к завязкам на корсете. Бетани же ее груди не выпускала и уже посмелей стискивала ее.  
Она почувствовала, как увлажнилось исподнее. Изабелла принялась стаскивать с нее корсет, поцеловала ямку между шеей и ключицей, и тогда Бетани вспомнила, что забыла снять шарфик. Ну да ничего страшного, наверно. Ее больше занимало, как приятны на ощупь отвердевшие соски Изабеллы, а сережки в них — не особо; все сжимала ладонями ее грудь, которая не умещалась в них, но как же приятно, дыханье Создателя!  
Изабелла приблизила ногу к паху магессы, и та прижалась к ней плотнее. Приятные ощущения усилились. Бетани так и хотелось сделать еще что-нибудь для Изабеллы, но лучшее, что ей пришло в голову — все-таки поцеловать те родинки. Но ее невесомый поцелуй закончился тем, что она присосалась к груди Изабеллы, точно голодный ребенок, теребя языком золотую сережку в соске. Изабелла пришла в полный восторг — блестящий ход, Бетани!  
Изабелла не ждала от младшей Хоук идеального вечера, тем более, что их цель, как было оговорено, чисто ознакомительная. Когда Бетани прервалась, изнемогая, Изабелла присела, стянув с нее штаны, затем снова выпрямилась и пригласила на койку, потому что стоя ей не особо нравилось, и Бетани возражать не стала.  
— Не беспокойся о платье, — говорила ей пиратка, возясь с ним. Ей хотелось лишь высвободить грудь, полюбоваться, тщательнее поласкать. Однако тут Бетани настояла, чтоб Изабелла полностью обнажила ее, и та требование выполнила.  
Когда с платьем и нижним бельем было покончено, Бетани уложила голову на подушку, а Изабелла широко раздвинула ей ноги, согнутые в коленях. Магесса все еще не возражала, хотя появившиеся на животе складочки ее смутили. Но Изабелла коснулась ее, с удовольствием ощутила, какая она мокрая и с нетерпением ввела в нее два пальца — и Бетани вспомнила, что складочки — это мелочи.  
Изабелла прижалась грудью к ее бедру, и стала пристально следить за ее лицом. Бетани, раскрыв рот, смотрела то на груди Изабеллы с крупными темными сосками и поблескивающими в них сережками, то на шрам у нее плече, то на неторопливо двигающуюся руку. Столь же неторопливо двигались пальцы в ней.  
Бетани слышала, что в первый раз бывает больно, но она совсем не почувствовала боли, когда пальцы Изабеллы вошли в нее. Может, _так_ боли не бывает? Тогда ей еще больше нравится секс с девушками. Какие еще пять вещей уготованы ей?  
Движения Изабеллы в ней учащались и становились разнообразнее: она гладила, щекотала, чуть разводила пальцы в стороны; раз выскользнула из горячего нутра Бетани и вновь проникла уже тремя пальцами. Бетани только подавалась бедрами, стараясь особо не шуметь, но это вызвало у нее протяжный и громкий стон, и она решила больше не сдерживаться.  
Изабелла целовала ей бедро, покусывая кожу, свободной рукой гладила ей живот и грудь, розовые соски, которые все не затвердевали, но, видимо, такова была их природа, а Бетани стонала и извивалась, не зная, куда деть свои руки: то трогала свои груди, но резко убирала их, словно ее неожиданно пронзило воспоминание, что это нехорошо. Тогда она погладила смуглую руку Изабеллы, трогавшую ее живот, с гладкой ладонью, в мельчайших родинках и одной самой крупной. И с рубцом на предплечье.  
И тут! — Вспышка! Бетани вскрикнула и изогнулась, стиснула ладонь любовницы, которую держала. Сладкое тепло растеклось у нее по телу, начиная с живота. Когда она расслабилась и выпрямила ноги, Изабелла попросила разрешения немного потереться о них. У Бетани вдруг свело пальцы ног, и она ощутила противную, резкую боль. Но не подала виду и кивнула.  
И не пожалела. Изабелла поразительно быстро двигала бедрами вперед-назад по ее ноге, заодно и слизывала с пальцев мокроту Бетани. Та, несмотря на не столь давно минувший оргазм и боль, которая не уходила, сколь она ни сжимала пальцы ног, вновь ощутила приятное напряжение в паху. Изабелла прекрасна. С ней хорошо. Она столько умеет. Хочется попробовать ее собственную влагу.  
Но Бетани не решилась попросить. Когда морячка кончила и с шумным вздохом легла рядом с ней, так, что койка скрипнула и покачнулась, они пару минут пристально смотрели друг на друга, потом громко и весело рассмеялись, и Изабелла поцеловала Бетани прямо в губы. Та сразу же ответила, и поцелуй вышел дольше и глубже, чем изначально рассчитывала Изабелла.  
— Ну что же, Солнышко, — весело сказала она, подперев рукой голову. — Что скажешь?  
Но Бетани вновь растерялась, на сей раз надолго, не зная, что сказать. Боль наконец отпустила ее, и она старалась не шевелить ногой. Изабелла же обняла ее одной рукой за талию и одну ногу на ее забросила. Бедра у нее были большие, опять же с целым созвездием больших родинок, и икры мощные. Бетани осторожно потерлась ногой, на которой сводило пальцы, о ногу Изабеллы. Это движение словно вдохновило ее, потому что сразу же нашлись нужные слова.  
— Надеюсь, еще повторим, — выпалила она. Изабелла усмехнулась.  
— Главное, чтоб Хоук меня не прибил до того момента.  
— Он не прибьет... Только плечиками пожмет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Уже подобное было?  
— О нет! Не у меня... — Бетани отвела взгляд в сторону. — Я лишь догадываюсь, в общем.  
— Понятно, — Изабелла коленом раздвинула ей бедра и устроила свою ногу между ее ног, опять близко к паху, в котором вновь все сладко напряглось. Если бы Бетани подалась бедрами вперед, она прижалась бы к ноге Изабеллы. Однако она продолжила лежать не шевелясь. Она сделала комплимент груди Изабеллы, ее татуировкам, призналась, что сосать ее грудь было невероятно приятно, хоть она и ощутила себя младенцем. Изабелла выразила радость по этому поводу и даже высказалась по поводу сравнения Бетани себя с младенцем: мол, может, в ее пристрастии к женской груди сейчас и необходимости в кормлении матерью в раннем возрасте имеют символическое значение. Бетани согласно промычала.  
— Еще... Мне вспомнилась Мерриль. Не обижайся — но твоя грудь не умещается в моих ладонях.  
— Редко кто способен был ее ухватить! — хохотнула Изабелла.  
— Да, но помнишь, сколь маленькая грудь у Мерриль? Как яблочки, наверно. Знаешь маленькие такие? Вот. Думаю, ее вполне можно ухватить...  
— Хочешь испытать это?  
Бетани замялась и уставилась на свои и ее ноги, но Изабелла лишь усмехнулась.  
— Знаешь, я ведь могу поговорить с ней.  
И она придвинула ногу к ее промежности. Бетани вздохнула и заерзала.  
— Ох, будь так добра...

Хоук с невинно-вежливым выражением посмотрел на пиратку и склонил голову набок — как птичка совсем. Как иронично! Изабелла усмехнулась.  
— Конечно, этого больше не повторится, — ответил он наконец — почти безучастно! Изабелла даже ощутила разочарование. Она обернулась к Мерриль за столом напротив и улыбнулась ей. Кончики ушей эльфийки заметно порозовели, и она спрятала улыбку в кулачок.


End file.
